Bad idea, or not
by Ana Souza
Summary: Alicia resolveu "brincar" com Will durante uma reunião com um cliente. Uma brincadeira bem ousada, diga-se de passagem, que o deixou bem surpreso. Mas o que ela não fazia ideia era que aquilo poderia ser bem torturante, embora prazeroso.
1. Chapter 1

— Como está indo seu romance com Will? — perguntou Owen certo dia após ouvir minha conversa ao telefone.

— Bem. — me limitei a responder apenas isso. Sabia que se desse mais abertura ele iria querer saber cada detalhe dos meus encontros com Will. Era por isso que não queria contar nada quando comecei a sair com ele, mas Owen me conhecia muito bem pra saber que algo novo estava acontecendo comigo e não me deixou em paz até me fazer contar.

— Eu gosto do Will. E gosto de como ele está fazendo você feliz.

Realmente, Will estava me fazendo muito feliz. Me relacionar com ele foi a segunda melhor coisa que me aconteceu depois de todo o escândalo envolvendo meu casamento, a primeira foi entrar para a Lockhart/Gardner.

— É, ele me faz bem. — sorri sem perceber e Owen indiscreto como sempre aproveitou para ir mais a fundo na conversa.

— Ele é bom de cama? Ele tem cara de que deixa uma mulher louca.

Revirei os olhos e sai do quarto. Não posso dar corda para Owen que ele acaba se aproveitando.

— Ei! — ele gritou vindo atrás de mim. — Não fuja da minha pergunta.

— Não estou fugindo de nada. — menti caminhando até a cozinha.

— Esse seu lado puritano me irrita, sabia? Não tem nada demais em falar sobre sexo.

— Não sou puritana coisa nenhuma.

Eu ficava irritada quando ele me chamava assim, ser discreta não é ser puritana. Sou uma pessoa reservada e nunca gostei de ficar falando sobre minhas intimidades com ninguém, ao contrário dele, que se deixar sai detalhando tudo o que acontece em seus namoros.

— Então responda a minha pergunta, Alicia. Ele é bom de cama ou não? — ele voltou a perguntar ainda mais curioso que antes.

Peguei uma taça e coloquei sobre o balcão, abri a geladeira e tirei uma garrafa de vinho..

— Ele é maravilhoso. — respondi de uma vez. — Pronto, satisfeito? — peguei a taça e dei um gole no vinho enquanto caminhava até o sofá.

— Sabia! Nunca me engano. — ele me seguiu e sentou ao meu lado no sofá. — Vocês já exploraram o escritório? As vezes você sai muito tarde de lá.

— Owen! — o repreendi, aquele assunto já estava começando a me deixar desconfortável. Dei mais um gole no vinho, dessa vez bem mais longo.

— Qual é Alicia, você é minha irmã e irmãos conversam sobre essas coisas. — ele estava se divertindo com a situação, sabia que o assunto me deixaria constrangida.

— Não, irmãos não conversam sobre essas coisas. — peguei o controle da TV e a liguei. — Agora vamos parar com esse assunto.

— Ok, senhora-estraga-prazer. — ele disse fazendo careta e assim encerramos o assunto.

É difícil manter um namoro em segredo, principalmente quando você trabalha na mesma empresa que seu namorado. Mais complicado ainda vê-lo todos os dias por diversas vezes e não poder beijá-lo. As vezes dávamos umas escapadas na hora do almoço e íamos até a casa dele para termos um momento a sós. Mas essa semana foi corrida, estávamos com um caso complicado e não tivemos tempo para nada, nem sequer uma escapadinha para o almoço. Hoje faz três dias que não temos um encontro e quando falo encontro quero dizer sexo, é claro. Tudo bem, rolou um beijo no elevador e outro no estacionamento quando estávamos indo pra casa, mas serviu apenas para aumentar o nosso desejo de estarmos nos braços um do outro.

Eu estava a caminho da minha sala quando meu celular tocou. Olhei para a tela e vi que era Will, não pude evitar de sorri ao atender.

— Oi Will.

— Alicia, você está com os documentos que Kalinda encontrou?

— Sim. — respondi entrando na sala. — Estou olhando pra eles agora. — sentei e peguei a pasta dos documentos sobre minha mesa..

— Ótimo, preciso deles e de você aqui no tribunal.

— Ok. Estou indo agora mesmo. — eu estava pronta para levantar da cadeira quando senti o tom da voz dele.

— Alicia... Estou morrendo de saudade de você.

— Eu também.

— Amanhã teremos tempo no almoço e terei você só pra mim.

— Mal posso esperar.

Ontem cheguei em casa exausta, não quis saber de nada mais além de um bom banho e cama. Ah, sobre o caso que nos sobrecarregou, conseguimos um bom acordo para o nosso cliente. Acordei em cima da hora e tive que correr para não chegar atrasada, quase esqueci o celular em cima da cama e tive que voltar da porta do elevador para pegá-lo. Agora estou na minha sala relendo uns processos para ajudar na preparação de um depoimento que farei daqui uma hora, e dando graças aos céus que será aqui dentro da empresa mesmo. Hoje não estou com cabeça para enfrentar nenhum tribunal, só consigo pensar no encontro que terei com Will na hora do almoço. Olho para minha bolsa no canto da mesa e me pergunto se realmente tenho coragem de fazer o que pretendo fazer, nunca imaginei que um dia eu iria pensar em fazer algo desse tipo. Não sei o que me deu nesses últimos dias, aliás, eu até acho que sei sim.

Faltam dez minutos para a reunião com o cliente, daqui a pouco ele estaria nos aguardando na sala de reuniões. Peguei uns documentos em cima da minha mesa, uma pequena caixa dentro da minha bolsa e fui até a sala de Will, ele iria junto comigo fazer o depoimento. Entrei na sala e lá estava ele: sentado e sorrindo ao me vê. Seu sorriso me deixou nervosa e quase desisti de tudo, mas fui em frente, entreguei-lhe a pequena caixa e sentei frente a ele.

— O que é isso? — Will perguntou curioso olhando para a caixa.

— Abra. — fiquei corada. Para variar.

Curioso, ele desfez o laço e abriu a tampa. Levantou um pequeno objeto de plástico com alguns botões; parecia um daqueles aparelhos que abrem a porta da garagem. Ele claramente não sabia o que era. Eu me senti o máximo. Era óbvio que o surpreendi. Mesmo assim, minha voz ainda estava cheia de vergonha quando falei.

— Leia o bilhete. — ele abriu o bilhete e leu as palavras que eu havia escrito com letras azuis caprichadas.

"_Acho que nós dois sabemos que você tem a habilidade de acionar meus pontos certos de todos os jeitos mais divertidos. Hoje você pode fazer isso literalmente. Você está segurando o controle remoto de um ovo vibrador. Você já deve saber onde ele está neste momento. Os botões ligam e desligam o vibrador e variam a velocidade. Pronto para brincar durante o depoimento e depois no nosso almoço?_"


	2. Chapter 2

Ele levantou o rosto e me olhou incrédulo. Ri comigo mesma, sabendo que o brinquedinho o agradaria e muito.

— Alicia, isso é sério?

— Yep!

— Eu nunca usei um desses.

Me achei o máximo ao ouvir isso, claro. A principio me senti tão insegura com a ideia, tive medo de parecer uma verdadeira idiota ao tentar ser mais ousada. Porém, isso estava sendo novidade não só pra mim, mas pra ele também. Iríamos experimentar algo novo juntos.

— Muito menos eu. — sorri nervosamente e o brilho nos olhos de Will se intensificou.

Will dobrou o bilhete com cuidado, colocou-o na caixa com o laço e a caixa guardou dentro de uma das gavetas de sua mesa. Colocou o controle remoto no bolso. Não demorou muito até que encontrasse o botão de ligar. Eu tinha esticado a mão para entregar-lhe uns papeis e quase derrubei tudo quando, de repente, senti as vibrações lá dentro de mim. Olhei para Will e ele sorriu.

Ele o deixou ligado e gradualmente aumentou a velocidade. Tentei comentar sobre os documentos, mas era impossível. Não conseguia me concentrar em nada e minha mão ainda tremia, o que fez com que segurar algo naquele momento fosse um esporte perigoso. Will levantou ao ver nosso cliente passar pelo corredor e disse:

— Vamos?

Levantei e caminhei em direção a sala de reuniões, Will veio logo atrás de mim. Tentei aproveitar o fato de ele ter tirado a mão do bolso e me deixado "livre" durante o trajeto. Ao entrar na sala cumprimentei o Sr. Lyncon e sentei em meu lugar junto a mesa colocando sobre a mesma os papeis que trazia nas mãos. Após cumprimentar nosso cliente Will se juntou a mim em seu lado da mesa, fiquei tensa. Comecei a explicar como o Sr. Lyncon deveria reagir a cada pergunta e dei inicio ao depoimento. Antes que eu terminasse a segunda pergunta gaguejei ao sentir mais uma vez a vibração dentro de mim. Mexi nos papeis a minha frente tentando reformular a pergunta, havia me perdido completamente, mas logo consegui me refazer.

Mesmo sem tirar os olhos do cliente eu conseguia ver, de canto de olho, que Will me olhava intensamente e isso estava tirando toda a minha concentração. Ele aumentou a velocidade e eu quase pulei da cadeira. Para a minha sorte o celular do Sr. Lyncon começou a tocar e ele pediu licença para atender a ligação. Eu me recostei na cadeira pegando um dos papeis e abaixei a cabeça, como se estivesse relendo as perguntas que havia formulado, mas na verdade eu estava me concentrando para não morrer. Não tinha como ter um orgasmo desses ali − torci para que não tivesse, mas eu estava cada vez mais molhada e com vergonha. Eu me xinguei por ter inventado essa ideia imbecil.

Me inclinei para perto de Will como se fosse perguntar algo. Cravei as unhas no braço dele e de repente tudo parou. Percebi o quanto estava tensa e finalmente relaxei, voltando a minha postura na cadeira. Respirava rápido, peito subindo e descendo. Ainda bem que o Sr. Lyncon ainda estava ao telefone e não prestava atenção em nós dois. Podia achar que eu estava tendo um ataque de asma.

Ele tirou a mão do bolso e pegou os documentos de minha mão. Começou a conversar comigo como se nada estivesse diferente. Fui voltando ao meu normal e comecei a relaxar enquanto a tal ligação era finalizada. Sr. Lyncon voltou a sentar-se na mesa. Continuei com as perguntas, as vezes, tropeçava em uma palavra ou outra quando Will mudava a velocidade. Para o meu desespero senti a mão dele em minha coxa, seu toque provocou uma intensa onda de calor em meu corpo. Respirei fundo para não gozar e me concentrei na ideia de quão constrangedor seria se eu tivesse um orgasmo ali. Olhei com seriedade para Will e entendendo o meu recado tirou a mão da minha coxa. O alivio que senti foi imediato, ele jamais poderia me tocar, não enquanto eu estivesse com aquilo dentro de mim.

Chega! Podemos nos reunir novamente caso seja necessário, mas esse depoimento acabou aqui. Eu preciso de água. Preciso sentar em minha sala e acalmar essas sensações causadas pela minha excitação. Um minuto. Só preciso de um minuto.

No momento em que estávamos nos despedindo do Sr. Lyncon eis que Diane entra na sala.

— Sr. Lyncon, Hi. — ela o cumprimentou com o breve aperto de mão ao vê-lo saindo.

— Will, preciso que vá até a casa do Sr. Colin. Ele vai viajar daqui uma hora e precisamos da assinatura dele neste contrato. — ela disse entregando-lhe a pasta com o documento. Eu já estava saindo da sala para fugir dos olhos inquisidores de Diane quando ela me olhou e disse: — Alicia, quero que vá com o Will.

— Ok. Vou pegar minha bolsa. — falei rapidamente e sai.

Entramos no elevador com mais duas pessoas. A eternidade para que as portas voltassem a abrir foi surreal. Quando finamente se abriram olhei para Will e não percebi que sua mão estava no bolso. Quando saí no estacionamento, senti um pulsar na minha vagina e quase tropecei, cheguei a soltar um pequeno berro agudo. Acho que ninguém percebeu, mas ele deu uma gargalhada, andando atrás de mim. A cara de louco poderoso dele me fez rir, apesar de eu estar me perguntando como ia conseguir me sentar no carro durante todo o caminho e me comportar.

— Você está bem? — Will perguntou quando entramos no carro.

— Estou ótima. — respondi.

É claro que estaria melhor se estivesse num quarto transando com ele, mas eu estava bem sim. Ele colocou o sinto de seguranças e ligou o carro.

— Como você consegue...

— Eu não sei. — cortei-o sem conseguir conter a risada, ele também não. Também havia perguntando a mim mesma como estava conseguindo passar por essa tortura, que de certa forma não deixava de ser deliciosa.

— Sua risada me deixa excitado.

Ele me olhou e eu conhecia bem aquele olhar; era o que sempre me lançava quando estava prestes a me agarrar. Tive que impedir antes mesmo de começar.

— Temos menos de uma hora, lembra?

Recebi mais algumas surpresas quando o carro começou a andar, mas na maior parte do caminho ele me deixou em paz. Ele me agradeceu por dar tamanho controle para ele, mas avisou que não seria tão responsável, caso eu ainda não tivesse percebido. Meu celular tocou; era Grace ligando para avisar que depois da escola vai para casa de uma amiga. Quando finalizei a ligação Will começou a apertar todos os botões e perguntar o que as diferentes combinações estavam fazendo comigo − vibrações constantes, pulsações etc. Expliquei da melhor maneira que pude, sussurrando por entre a mandíbula tensa, enquanto ele variava as programações.

Acho que teria sido mais fácil se ele tivesse deixado o brinquedo vibrando, mas passou os minutos seguintes me torturando. Fazia questão de mudar o estilo antes que eu me acostumasse à sensação, me levando à loucura e fazendo com que eu me segurasse no estofamento do banco do carro. Paramos no sinal, ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e perguntou num sussurro:

— Você está molhada?

— Sim. — respondi tão envergonhada que mal consegui sustentar o olhar.

Por que me senti tão constrangida se tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo foi ideia minha? Ok, confesso que nem tudo foi ideia minha, Owen havia despertado isso em mim. Uma semana depois do assunto Will-é-bom-de-cama ele havia deixado um presente em meu quarto e dito que eu só poderia abri-lo depois que ele fosse embora. Claro que ele pediu isso, sabia que ao ver o que seria devolveria na mesma hora. A principio repudiei a ideia de usar algo como esse, mas o bilhete que Owen havia deixado me convenceu. E quando dei por mim estava curiosíssima com o tal vibrador nas mãos.

Mais uma parada no sinal e dessa vez ele aproveitou pra colocar a mão na parte interna de minha coxa e alisou mais para cima − ainda bem que estávamos sozinhos no carro. Devagar, moveu o dedo para cima e para baixo na costura da minha calça e disse que dava para sentir as vibrações. Dei graças a Deus quando o sinal voltou a ficar verde e ele tirou a mão de minha perna e a colocou sobre meus ombros, esquecendo o pouco do brinquedo e me dando um pouco de descanso até chegarmos a casa do Sr. Colin.


	3. Chapter 3

Tocamos a campainha e quem abriu a porta foi a Sra. Colin. Ela nos levou até o escritório que ficava ao lado da sala de estar e pediu para que esperássemos alguns minutos. Ao ficarmos sozinhos Will se aproximou de mim e sussurrou:

— Hoje você está especialmente linda. — sua mão afastou uma pequena mecha de cabelo dos meus olhos, olhei para baixo e vi que sua outra mão estava dentro do bolso.

— Não! — falei em vão. A pressão que senti entre minhas pernas me causou um sobressalto. Com certeza ele havia colocado no máximo. Ele sorriu e sem pensar duas vezes colou seus lábios aos meus.

Estremeci quando suas mãos agarraram minha cintura. Ele me beijava devagar, fazendo questão de me provocar cada vez que sugava minha língua; desejei profundamente que ele fizesse o mesmo entre minhas pernas − quase pedi que o fizesse. O pensamento de a qualquer momento sermos flagrados fez o meu tesão ir a mil. Oh God, aquilo era insano demais. Como eu − Alicia, poderia estar fazendo isso? Eu não iria conseguir me segurar, não dessa vez.

— Will, please... Stop. — pedi, na verdade implorei, mas não tive sucesso algum. Ele não me soltou e por mais que eu desejasse não tive forças para me afastar dele.

— Goze Alicia... Goze. — ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Oh gosh, estávamos nos comportando como dois adolescentes. Senti a onda do orgasmo se aproximando. Se alguém entrasse por aquela porta estaríamos perdidos. Quando as mãos dele apertaram meus seios vi que era o meu fim.

— Will... — chamei-o, seus lábios abandonaram meu pescoço e seus olhos encontraram os meus.

O encarei e ele viu em meus olhos o que estava prestes a acontecer. Will colocou a palma da mão em minha boca no exato momento em que o orgasmo me atingiu. Eu a mordi para evitar um gemido alto. Minhas pernas fraquejaram parecendo gelatina. Me segurei em Will para manter-me de pé. Seus lábios se abriram com um sorriso de pura satisfação masculina, seus olhos brilhavam com orgulho por ter me dado um orgasmo ali. Sua mão acariciava meu cabelo enquanto eu ainda me recuperava do orgasmo.

Oh my God! Como aquilo foi incrivelmente delicioso. Todo aquele clima de perigo, do medo do flagra, do Will me falando para gozar... Tudo fez o meu prazer triplicar. Eu jamais iria esquecer daquele momento.

— Desculpem a minha demora. — disse uma voz masculina do outro lado da sala. Nos afastamos imediatamente e ao olharmos para a porta vimos o Sr. Colin com um iPad na mão. Fiquei aliviada ao notar que sua atenção aparentemente era para o aparelho em suas mãos.

Eu estava tão constrangida que mal consegui elaborar uma frase sem atropelar alguma palavra. Mas logo fiquei aliviada por não termos demorado mais que o necessário. Saímos assim que ele assinou o contrato.

— E aí. Quer fazer o que agora? — Will me perguntou assim que colocamos os pés pra fora da casa.

Durante um minuto, não consegui falar. O que ele achava que eu queria fazer?

— Lockhart/Gardner ou almoço? — ele estava se divertindo tanto. Não sei se o achei cativante ou irritante. A pulsação entre minhas pernas não me ajudava a escolher. No final, achei melhor falar o que eu mais desejava no momento.

— Podemos ir pra sua casa, por favor?

Ele fez carinho no meu braço com um dedo; tremi. Não havia como voltar pra Lockhart/Gardner ou ir realmente almoçar em algum lugar público. Depois de segundos longos e desesperadores, teve pena de mim.

— É claro que sim.

Ele havia deixado o ovo em uma programação constante durante nossa conversa com o cliente, mas o vibrador ainda pulsava enquanto eu andava, então não tinha como ignorá-lo, até porque pesava e se movia dentro de mim, causando ondas fortes de prazer.

No caminho de volta quando passamos no primeiro sinal resolvi provocá-lo colocando minha mão na perna dele. Ele olhou em direção onde a minha mão estava, depois olhou pra mim e sorriu, voltando sua atenção para o volante. Fui mais atrevida e avancei a mão para o volume de sua calça, seu corpo ficou tenso com meu leve aperto. Eu quis rir da cara que ele fez, mas me mantive séria e continuei olhando para os carros a nossa frente como se nada estivesse acontecendo. O acariciei ainda por cima da calça e imediatamente ele ficou duro. Sorriu, fingindo que aquilo não estava começando a deixá-lo louco.

Mais uma parada no sinal e minha mão foi parar dentro da calça e nesse momento tive sua atenção só pra mim quando ele me encarou.

— Se você não quiser que eu cause um acidente é melhor parar com o que está fazendo.

Vi no seu olhar o tamanho de seu desejo, assim como em minha mão quando o segurei dentro da calça. Will deitou a cabeça no banco quando aumentei o aperto e inalou profundamente apertando os olhos e dessa vez sorri. Eu me encontrava totalmente excitada, não só pelo ovo dentro de mim, mas pelo contato da minha mão em seu pênis. Desejei-o em minha boca e me surpreendi por isso, mordi os lábios enquanto o masturbava.

— Fuck! — ele xingou entre os dentes e soltou um gemido rouco.

O sinal abriu e então finalmente o deixei livre ao retirar minha mão de dentro da calça. Poucos minutos depois já estávamos no elevador subindo para o apartamento dele. Ele segurou minha mão e brincou com o polegar em minha palma, senti a pele queimar exatamente onde ele tocou. Tive que prender um gemido e fechei os olhos. Todos os meus desejos se encontravam na parte inferior do meu corpo, toda a minha ansiedade havia ido parar entre as minhas pernas.

Quando chegamos, ele desligou o ovo pela primeira vez em horas. Eu me dei conta de como estava molhada − lembrei da calcinha que havia colocado em minha bolsa antes de sair de casa. Será que teria a chance de me arrumar e trocar de calcinha antes de ele decidir fazer alguma coisa maquiavélica comigo? Claro que não. Que otimista.

Assim que entramos na sala, ele veio para trás de mim. Suas mãos envolveram meu corpo e pegaram meus seios enquanto sua boca veio para meu pescoço e ombro, beijando e dando mordidas de leve. Foi como se estivesse esperando até o momento em que fechássemos a porta e tivéssemos privacidade. De repente, percebi que eu o estava atiçando sem querer, pelo mesmo tempo em que ele esteve me atiçando. Ele abriu minha calça e a deslizou pelo meu quadril, e depois colocou a mão entre minhas pernas. Riu devagar.

— Sua calcinha está encharcada.

Tentei fechar as pernas, mas ele bateu nelas devagar, então deixei-as abertas. Ele me empurrou e me inclinou no braço do sofá, abaixando minha calcinha, que ficou nas pernas junto com a calça. Pegou a corda fina de plástico que saía da minha vagina e a puxou. Fiquei sem ar quando o ovo foi parar na mão dele.

Em poucos segundos, estava sem ar de novo. Não o ouvi abrindo a calça nem o som familiar do preservativo sendo desembalado, e sem aviso ele se enfiou lá dentro de mim. Eu estava tão excitada que entrou com facilidade, mas dei um grito de surpresa e cravei as unhas na almofada quando ele começou a se mexer.


	4. Chapter 4

— Damn it ! — ele xingou parando seus movimentos, mas continuou dentro de mim.

Notei quando ele colocou a mão no bolso e pegou o celular. Eu não acredito que ele vai atender o telefone. Minha vontade era de bater nele por isso.

— Hi Diane. — ele disse ao atender. — Sim, estou com a assinatura aqui... Não, Alicia foi almoçar com a filha. Ficamos de nos ver na Lockhart/Gardner... — eu sabia que ele estava se esforçando para sua voz soar o mais natural possível, pois a mão que estava livre apertava minha cintura de uma forma quase que dolorosa. Provavelmente isso me deixará com alguma marca e sei que ao olhá-la irei sorrir lembrando dessa transa . — Ok.

Ele finalizou a ligação e jogou o celular sobre o sofá.

— Sorry dear.

Antes que eu pudesse falar algo ele colocou a mão em minha boca e pressionou alguma coisa contra meus lábios. Levei um segundo para perceber, mas era o ovo que tinha passado tanto tempo dentro de mim. Travei os dentes. Ele ficou parado por um momento e depois puxou meu cabelo em sinal de aviso. Abri os lábios e tomei meu brinquedo molhado na boca, provando meu próprio gosto.

Will continuou me comendo com força, ele estava meio... Como que posso dizer, é... Insano? Isso, acho que essa é a palavra. Eu nunca tinha o visto daquela forma e confesso que gostei bastante. Ele sempre era muito carinhoso quando fazíamos amor, mas dessa vez tinha algo diferente. Seu toque estava mais firme, mais rude.

Não demorou muito para que também chegasse em seu ápice e tivesse um orgasmo. Ele respirava com força quando se afastou para tirar a camisinha. Quando voltou, abriu a mão na frente de meu rosto e eu abri a boca, deixando o ovo na palma de sua mão.

Ele me ajudou a me sentar no sofá, afastou minhas pernas e se ajoelhou no chão na minha frente, foi quando notei que ele estava totalmente sem roupa. Em segundos, estava me chupando. Não imaginei que ele iria fazer isso, eu ainda estava trêmula do último orgasmo. Não sei se conseguiria ter outro, não com a mesma intensidade, estava sensível demais pra isso.

Eu estava a ponto de morrer. Will continuava empenhado, me chupava com tanta vontade como se estivesse saboreando seu sorvete favorito. Assim como na ultima transa, não teve preâmbulos nem preliminares, apenas a pressão decidida e firme no meu clitóris enquanto me lambia e sugava. Senti seus dedos entre minhas pernas e depois senti o brinquedo sendo introduzido de novo. Ele o ligou e eu ergui meu quadril, me esfregando contra o rosto dele enquanto ele persistia no meu clitóris. Colocou o aparelho na vibração mais rápida e me lambeu várias e várias vezes. Ele me olhou por um instante e aquilo fez com que reacendesse algo em mim tudo outra vez. Segurei seus cabelos e gemi muito alto. Estava perdida.

— Will, posso gozar? — gemi. Eu sei. Não era uma coisa que eu costumava pedir se não recebesse uma ordem direta para isso, mas não ia arriscar uma interrupção por nada no mundo.

Ele fez que sim e continuou chupando. Eu me curvei para cima de novo e continuei segurando seus cabelos. Senti como se a língua dele estivesse vibrando quando gozei, gritando de prazer até me encostar no sofá de novo. Ele afastou a boca e desligou o ovo antes de subir no sofá e se juntar a mim. Deitada com a cabeça no colo dele, eu me parabenizei pelo ótimo plano bem-executado. Posso dizer que Will parecia estar tão satisfeito quanto eu, o que me deixou feliz e me fez sentir como uma deusa por um instante.

— Acho que esse foi o melhor almoço que já tive em toda minha vida. — ele disse ao me abraçar. Levantei o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos e sorri, recebendo um leve beijo na ponta do nariz.

— Hoje você estava faminto. — falei. E eu adorei isso, completei mentalmente.

— Você me deixa assim, cheio de apetite.

OK, agora vou passar o resto do dia me sentindo uma deusa. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo aproveitando aquele momento de intimidade. Fiquei lembrando de como reagi ao pegar aquele brinquedo em minhas mãos pela primeira vez, de como tive vontade de jogá-lo na cabeça do Owen por tamanha ousadia. Mas pensando bem agora talvez., eu disse t-a-l-v-e-z, eu vou agradecê-lo pelo presente.

— Queria poder ficar o resto do dia assim, nua em seus braços, deitada nesse sofá. — eu disse, quebrando o silêncio ao voltar a realidade.

— Eu ficaria o resto das nossas vidas, contanto que você estivesse nua.

Ele me arrancou uma gargalhada com essa bobagem. Olhei fundo nos olhos dele e disse:

— I love you.

— I love you too.

Nos beijamos aproveitando os poucos minutos que tínhamos antes de voltar para Lockhart/Gardner.


End file.
